1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an envelope suitable for use in prompting or encouraging a reply or response to any variation of papers, documents, letters, survery papers, questionnaires, etc., including a postal request, application or subscription to an offer of the sale of goods.
More specifically, the invention relates to an improvement in an envelope of the type described and, in particular, an improved envelope having a reusable, return envelope portion adapted to enclose an enclosure such as a reply, response, request, application, subscription, order or the like, including a goods or commodity purchase order. The present invention also relates to an improved envelope having an envelope portion that facilitates sealing an enclosure therein when the envelope is reused.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mailing, for example, merchandise information from a company to a potential customer, or a questionnaire from a public service agency to an individual home, a rectangular shaped envelope is commonly used. Such envelopes have many sizes and various configurations that can be chosen to meet with those of the papers to be enclosed and mailed.
These envelopes once used are commonly discarded, however, without being reused. Also, in mailing back a purchase order based on the merchandise information, or the questionnaire or survey paper filled in, a separate envelope will have to be prepared and separately addressed. The conventional envelope is therefore inconvenient.